Partir en voyage
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Ce soir-là, Ochaco avait encore un de ces fameux rendez-vous . Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était devenu sa principale source de revenus, bien avant ses activités héroïques, à son plus grand malheur. Mais elle irait quand même, car si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, elle le ferait pour ses parents. Event de la St Valentin du FFMHA !


**Hey ! Aujourd'hui, voici un os sorti de derrière un coin de mon cerveau, totalement centré sur Ochaco, pour l'event de la Saint Valentin du forum francophone de MHA ! (Comment ça la Saint Valentin est déjà passée et je suis en retard ? C'est faux ! L'event dure un mois, j'en profite ! X)) **

**Momo, Lola, Piti Pois gros kiss sur vous, nos modos adorés 3**

**Je me suis inspirée du **_**storgê **_** pour ce texte, même s'il y a une pointe de **_**philia**_**, je l'avoue ^^** **J'ai écrit ça en littéralement 2 jours, un record pour moi XD et j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira ! Pour ceux et celle qui veulent se mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écrit ça sur « Natasha » de Martine et « Once upon a dream » de Lana del Rey.**

**Merci à mon bêta, Majin, qui a pris de son temps pour me lire et me donner son avis. Si je n'avais pas eu son aval, je n'aurai pas posté cet OS !**

**Warnings :**** On est sur du M pour le rating, j'aborde des thèmes très sombres, bien que ce soit tout au long sous-entendu uniquement implicitement. Soyez en averti.**

**Disclaimer :**** Comme je ne suis pas Kohei Hirokoshi, MHA n'est pas à moi. Étonnant, je sais mais hélas vrai !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

C'était ce dont ses parents avaient toujours rêvé.

Partir en voyage.

Ils voulaient être heureux, ne plus se soucier de quelconque soucis financier, pouvoir se faire plaisir et faire plaisir à leur famille, à leur bien-aimée fille Ochaco. Ils voulaient tout simplement pouvoir profiter de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle avait de plus magnifique à offrir tant que cela leur était encore possible.

Son père et sa mère, dirigeants de leur petite entreprise de construction, avaient toujours tout donné pour leur adorable et si gentille Ochaco. Ils avaient mis de côté leurs propres rêves, leurs propres envies afin de faire du bonheur de leur fille unique leur seule priorité.

Ils avaient énormément sacrifié pour elle, Uraraka le savait parfaitement. Et ce qu'elle savait également, c'était que les temps avaient toujours été loin d'être bons. À eux trois, ils n'étaient pas arrivés au point de subir des privations, mais de relativement sévères restrictions. Et les plaisirs tels que partir en voyage, ou même juste en vacances n'avaient jamais été une option pour eux. C'était prohibé. Pas une seule seconde cela avait été un choix envisageable.

Et c'était ce qui l'avait en premier lieu poussé à se diriger vers la profession héroïque.

La cupidité.

C'était sa véritable et toute première raison de devenir une héroïne. Le fait de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Car depuis qu'elle avait fait le choix étant petite de s'engager sur la dure voie pour devenir une héroïne professionnelle, elle s'était fait une promesse. Celle de rendre au centuple tout ce que ses parents lui avaient donné, et ce, malgré le peu de ressources qu'ils avaient. Avec tout l'argent qu'elle gagnerait, Ochaco leur payerait tout ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Elle leur devait bien ça. Alors c'était devenu son but. La brune s'était promis de gagner encore et toujours plus d'argent afin de protéger sa famille du besoin, pour les rendre fiers d'elle, et pour voir des sourires toujours plus grands et éclatants sur le visage de son père comme de sa mère.

Uraraka les aimait tous les deux, et elle était prête à tout pour eux et leur bonheur.

Même s'il fallait leur mentir ou leur omettre des détails sur la manière dont elle gagnait son argent, pour qu'ils puissent continuer à profiter de ce qu'elle leur offrait sans rien avoir à se soucier, elle le ferait.

Terminant d'enfiler la robe noire qu'elle mettrait pour ce soir, Ochaco jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le rendu. Ça aurait peut-être pu rendre bien aux yeux des autres, mais elle trouvait ce bout de tissu horriblement vulgaire. C'était moulant. C'était court. Ce n'était absolument pas elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle ferait avec.

C'était son patron d'agence qui lui avait donné cette robe avec pour consigne qu'elle l'enfile pour la soirée. Et son contrat ne lui permettait pas de se dérober à de tels ordres. Alors, elle avait obéi.

Elle repensa encore une fois à ses parents adorés qui à l'heure actuelle, profitaient d'une semaine de vacances tout payés et grands luxes à Hawaii. Vacance qu'elle avait enfin réussi à leur offrir après cinq ans de travail acharné, remplissant un de ses buts d'enfant. Mais l'un comme l'autre méritaient amplement cette semaine de repos. Car si elle avait dû tout donner pendant cinq ans, eux, c'était toutes leurs vies qu'ils avaient travaillé. Ce n'était qu'une juste rétribution. Et de toute manière, même si Ochaco en avait bavé pour arriver à ses fins, l'expression remplie d'une joie sans bornes que lui avaient montré ses parents quand ils avaient vu les billets d'avions et la feuille de réservation de l'hôtel, valait bien tout ça. Ça valait même plus. Les voir être heureux avait fait son bonheur à elle.

Ce souvenir lui tira un léger sourire, et elle le laissa fleurir sur ses douces lèvres.

Mais il se fana bien vite quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa silhouette, reflétée par l'imposant miroir en face d'elle.

Elle se regarda à nouveau d'un œil critique. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y ait rien à faire, elle n'aimait pas l'image qu'elle reflétait.

Son corps, pourtant mit en valeur par cette sublime robe noire qui semblait taillée uniquement pour elle…Ochaco ne l'aimait pas. Ses cheveux, relevés en un joli chignon, hormis ses deux mèches de devant qui retombaient librement au-dessus de ses épaules…Ochaco ne les aimait pas. Ses ongles, parfaitement manucurés, qui étaient vernis d'un magnifique rouge carmin, une couleur si profonde…Ochaco ne les aimait pas. Ses lèvres, si tentatrices et assorties dans cette couleur passionnelle qu'était le rouge à ses ongles…Ochaco ne les aimait pas. Ses yeux, brillants de leur superbe éclat mordoré mais qui semblaient si tristement vides de vie, d'émotions…Ochaco ne les aimait pas.

Ochaco ne s'aimait pas ainsi. Pour dire vrai, elle se détestait quand elle se voyait comme ça. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait probablement pu s'apprécier, belle comme elle l'était... Mais là, ça lui était impossible.

Plus elle se regardait, plus elle se dégoutait.

Car elle, contrairement à ses parents et à tous les autres qui n'étaient au courant de rien…elle savait.

_Elle savait. _

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que tout cela signifiait. Ce que son dégout d'elle-même signifiait, ce que son allure signifiait. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait été forcée de faire pour offrir à ses parents ce qu'ils voulaient.

N'ayant pas la force de soutenir son propre regard et la vue de son corps ainsi habillé plus longtemps, elle détourna les yeux.

Pour se remonter le moral, Uraraka se disait que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Elle n'avait été que la faible brindille qui s'était fait emporter par le courant. Car elle avait beau avoir lutté, ça n'avait rien changé. La vie l'avait poussée dans cette direction sans son consentement, la baladant là où bon lui semblait.

Alors non, ce n'était pas sa faute.

C'était celle de la société.

C'était celle du monde actuel.

C'était celle des circonstances.

C'était celle de Deku.

Un pincement au cœur la prit à cette pensée, mais malgré ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable d'en vouloir à Izuku. Une grimace déforma son visage, mais la culpabilité n'apparaissait toujours pas. Elle lui en voulait peut-être encore plus qu'à tout le reste, qu'à toutes les autres personnes. Car dans le fond, elle savait bien qu'eux aussi, n'avaient été que des brindilles emportées par le courant qu'avait créé Deku.

Ses sentiments envers lui avaient toujours été plus ou moins compliqués, mais c'était encore pire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Yuei après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes.

Pendant leurs années de lycée, hormis le moment où elle était en plein déni, Uraraka avait pratiquement toujours su qu'elle l'aimait. Et quand on prenait le temps d'observer le jeune homme, on ne pouvait que la comprendre. Sur le plan physique comme mental, il était pratiquement parfait.

Physiquement, Izuku avait un corps digne des plus grands athlètes, avec ses muscles toujours plus saillants avec les années passantes. Néanmoins, pour lui avoir effleuré la main de nombreuses fois, Ochaco savait que sa peau restait extrêmement douce, comme celle d'un enfant. Et puis son visage, son si beau visage ! Son sourire si éclatant de sincérité. Ses tâches de rousseur qui lui donnait un air enfantin si adorable. Ses yeux d'une couleur et d'une vivacité si captivante, presque hypnotisante. Son expression constante de bienveillance qu'il ne perdait que de rare fois en combat. Ses cheveux indisciplinés mais simplement magnifiques.

Nombre de filles, de Yuei comme ailleurs, avaient fantasmé sur ce garçon si beau et à la plastique si attirante. Mais Ochaco ne l'aimait pas uniquement pour ça, ce serait comme l'insulter. Car Deku, son Deku, était une personne remarquable avant tout.

Il avait sans se forcer le moins du monde le comportement du parfais héros. Il était toujours le premier à être volontaire quand il s'agissait d'aider les autres, et ce, peu importe le type d'aide dont il s'agissait. Il était d'une bienveillance inimaginable, d'une bonté infinie et d'une gentillesse sans bornes. Il était féru de connaissances, et ne rechignait jamais devant l'effort. C'était un stratège hors pair, qui trouvait toujours une solution adaptée au problème auquel il faisait face. Et malgré le fait qu'Izuku fonçait parfois sans réfléchir aux conséquences dans quelque chose qui le dépassait, il s'était assagi avec les années.

Vraiment, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et ce, malgré qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux, tous deux préférant se concentrer sur l'obtention de leur licence héroïque. À l'époque, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, et elle ne doutait pas de ce sentiment, pensant qu'elle pourrait toujours tenter sa chance plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus la même affaire.

Car après qu'ils soient tous sortis diplômés de Yuei, les choses avaient changé. Elles avaient énormément changé. Un véritable bouleversement.

Tout était allé très vite. Il y eut d'abord la mort d'All Might, qui avait attristé la nation entière. Mais le deuil et la tristesse qui accompagnait cette disparition tragique durent vite être balayés. En effet, après ça les vilains s'étaient déchainés. Le Symbole de la Paix avait rendu son dernier souffle, il n'y avait plus personne pour tous les stoppés. À leurs yeux, c'était une nouvelle ère qui débutait. L'ère du Mal. Le Japon tombait de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite dans la criminalité, mais tout prit fin quand il arriva sur le devant de la scène.

Deku.

Et tout aussi rapidement que les vilains avaient pris le contrôle, Deku était devenu le nouveau Symbole de la Paix. Il s'était naturellement imposé comme le numéro un au classement des héros. Car lui plus que tout autre avait fait peur à cette nouvelle génération de vilains. Son aura, bien trop proche de celle d'All Might à leur goût, les avait terrifiés. D'autant que de son côté, Deku les combattait vaillamment, ne leur laissant aucun répit, et traquant toutes les mafias et autres organismes du crime organisé. Pendant les catastrophes, il était le premier à aller jusqu'à l'épuisement pour sauver les victimes, toujours avec le sourire. Son sourire… parfait mélange de celui de son mentor, All Might, et du sien. Et c'était tous ces faits cumulés qui l'avaient amené à atteindre si rapidement le sommet.

Et au départ, comme tous ses amis, comme tous les autres héros, et comme la population, Ochaco avait été heureuse. Elle était heureuse pour Izuku, son meilleur ami et amour caché. Mais elle était aussi heureuse pour leur avenir à tous, qui s'annonçait radieux. Pour cette nouvelle ère de paix qui commençait sous la protection de Deku.

Mais elle n'avait vu juste que sur la moitié des choses. C'était loin d'être leur avenir à tous qui s'annonçait radieux.

Oui, la population vivait dans une sécurité sans pareille, le vert ayant fait baisser le taux de criminalité à cinq pourcents, exploit que même All Might n'avait pas réussi à atteindre dans sa longue carrière. Alors oui, on pouvait aisément dire que Deku était devenu le meilleur et avait réalisé son rêve, que la Paix était instaurée, que la population était à l'abri… Mais les autres héros, eux, n'aillaient pas si bien.

Car Deku était devenu tellement bon qu'il avait éclipsé tous les autres. Et Ochaco, ou Uravity de son nom d'héroïne, faisait partie des éclipsés.

On n'entendait plus que le nom de Deku. La foi que les gens avaient tous en lui était si grande...c'était inimaginable, presque improbable de voir tant de personnes réunies sous une même bannière ! Ils ne juraient que par lui, ne connaissaient que lui. Ils l'idolâtraient tous tellement que les autres héros, qui sauvaient pourtant au moins autant de vies que lui, n'existaient même plus. Et ça, que les héros veuillent ou non faire quelque chose, que ça leur plaisent ou non, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

La conclusion de tout cela ?

Les temps étaient durs pour tous les autres héros. Ils avaient beau donner corps et âmes pour leur travail, mettre en jeu leur santé et même leur vie pour sauver la population, ça ne changeait rien. Ils étaient toujours aussi invisibles.

La reconnaissance leur avait été arrachée et leurs business annexes, comme la commercialisation de produits dérivés à leur effigie, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tout cela n'était plus que les vestiges d'une ancienne ère. Aujourd'hui, les salaires que récupéraient les héros professionnels étaient dérisoires. Et bien rare étaient les élus qui réussissaient à maintenir leur niveau de vie plus élevé que celui d'un citoyen employé de bureau lambda.

Beaucoup avaient abandonné la profession suite à ça. Après tout, pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour juste…ça ? Ils étaient tous dégoutés de se donner tant de mal, de travailler d'arrache-pied pour ne trouver qu'au bout du chemin de l'ignorance, du mépris parfois, et une compensation financière plus que maigre.

De toute l'histoire de l'héroïsme au Japon, jamais le taux d'abandon et de reconversion des héros n'avait été si grand. Et encore aujourd'hui, il était en constante augmentation. Et on ne parlait même pas de tous ceux qui avaient été si écœurés par ce système injuste qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes devenus des vilains. Ce taux-là crevait les plafonds, atteignait des sommets.

Alors oui, Deku avait réussi. Mais sa réussite avait mené tous les autres à leur perte.

Et quand la descente aux enfers avait commencé pour eux tous, Ochaco avait pris un sacré coup.

Ses sentiments qu'elle croyait pourtant forts et immuables envers Izuku lui parurent d'un coup bien moins sûrs. Elle était perdue sur ce qu'elle devait ressentir. De la colère ? De la compréhension ? De l'amour ? De la jalousie ? Elle ne savait pas démêler ses sentiments, tous semblaient être entremêlés et liés, et elle ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou non.

Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus mal, restait sans conteste le côté financier de tout cela. S'il voulait être héroïne, à la base, c'était pour gagner beaucoup d'argent. Elle ne se l'était jamais cachée. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus ça.

Urarka aurait dû, comme bon nombre d'entre eux, abandonner ce métier éreintant, pratiquement non reconnu, et à présent mal rémunéré. C'était ce qu'elle se disait tous les jours, quand elle se levait pour aller à l'agence où elle travaillait. Elle se posait réellement la question chaque matin…

_Pourquoi continuer ? Alors que ça ne t'apporte presque plus rien ? _

La réponse était simple. C'était encore de la faute à Deku, bien qu'il n'ait pas été le seul cette fois.

Pendant sa scolarité à Yuei, après avoir côtoyé tous ses camarades de la classe A pendant trois ans, après avoir côtoyé les plus grands héros de leur époque…elle avait changé. Ochaco s'était retrouvé avec deux motivations aussi fortes l'une que l'autre à ses yeux, l'argent et le besoin de sauver les gens. Et c'était ce qui la forçait à continuer ce métier qui lui plaisait tellement autrefois, malgré le manque évident de compensation. Elle ne se voyait pas laisser des innocents en danger, pas si elle avait le pouvoir d'intervenir.

Mais toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à ne pas gagner pleinement sa vie. Elle avait promis à ses parents que c'était ce qu'elle ferait, elle leur avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus à craindre les fins de mois, elle leur avait promis qu'elle leur paierait des vacances à Hawaii… ! La brune ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer ça, elle devait trouver une solution. Et il allait falloir qu'elle la trouve rapidement, hors de question de laisser ses parents s'inquiéter pour elle ou même simplement se douter de quelque chose.

Et c'est pour ça que quand son patron lui fit sa première proposition, elle pensa que c'était une aubaine. Sans le savoir, elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle s'était elle-même insérée dans cet engrenage qui la détruisait jour après jour, qui la faisait s'auto-détester, mais qui lui avait permis de survivre.

Un bruit de vibreur la sortie brusquement de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter au passage. La jeune femme mit un peu de temps avant de s'ancrer de nouveau à la réalité. Elle inspira puis expira profondément, se concentra sur la sensation de l'air emplissant ses poumons avant qu'il n'en ressorte. De son regard, elle scruta la pièce. Sur le coup, elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Mais tout de même, elle s'était fait sacrément emporter par ses réflexions cette fois-ci… Ochaco s'était retrouvé à ne même plus pouvoir lutter contre son propre fil de pensée. Elle était tombée bien bas…

Mais avant qu'elle ne se perde de nouveau, elle attrapa vivement l'objet qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur. Elle avait reçu un message. Un sms de son maudit patron qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus court et froid.

« _La voiture t'attendant en bas. Dépêche-toi de descendre, le client t'attend. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le décevoir, sinon, tu sais ce qu'il se passera. Cette fois, tu vas aller au palace de la Tokyo Tower.»_

Un léger soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres à la lecture de ces mots. Elle avait l'habitude à présent, ça ne la choquait même plus. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de la remettre dans sa morose et triste réalité.

Machinalement, Ochaco sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers l'entrée de son petit appartement. Elle enfila rapidement une paire de talons haut noirs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique mais qui s'accordait avec sa tenue, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de chez elle. Tranquillement, elle descendit les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle aurait bien aimé prendre l'ascenseur, mais il était hors-service depuis un bon mois. De ce qu'il se disait entre voisins, il n'était pas prévu qu'un réparateur pointe le bout de son nez avant un autre bon mois.

Elle atteignit enfin le couloir qui la mènerait vers l'extérieur. Ses talons claquaient forts sur le carrelage et produisaient un son aigu désagréable à ses oreilles. Ça lui donnait déjà mal au crâne. La soirée promettait d'être longue…

Sortant finalement de l'immeuble, Ochaco n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la voiture qui était venue la récupérer. Elle était littéralement garée devant la grille de l'immeuble. Un autre petit soupir lui échappa, mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus là-dessus. Elle avait d'autre chose à s'occuper. C'est pourquoi, toujours aussi machinalement qu'elle était sortie de chez elle, Ochaco se dirigea vers la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière pour s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière.

Encore cette fois-ci, son chauffeur ne lui donnait pas confiance. Un gros homme, à l'air bourru et au faciès inexpressif. De ce qu'elle pouvait discerner dans la pénombre de la nuit, un genre de tatouage, probablement un dragon, courrait sur tout son bras. Mais à la différence des tatouages normaux, celui-ci bougeait librement, ondulant en-dessous de sa peau. C'était probablement son alter, ou celui du tatoueur. Mais dans le fond, ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, à Ochaco. D'une voix clairement ennuyée et pas un brin poli, l'homme lui lança de but en blanc un seul et unique mot.

« Où ?

\- Au palace de la Tokyo Tower, s'il vous plaît. »

Leur échange s'arrêta là. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'être là, aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler. Se laissant bercer par le mouvement de la voiture qui s'était mise en marche, Ochaco tourna la tête vers la vitre, regardant le ballet de lumière des lampadaires défilant devant elle. C'était simple, mais c'était beau. Et ça lui changeait un peu les idées avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination.

Seigneur, ce qu'elle aimerait être ailleurs à cet instant… Elle donnerait tout pour ne pas être dans cette voiture, à se diriger vers cet hôtel.

Encore une fois, elle repensa à ses parents, qui profitaient de leurs vacances. Ochaco aimerait, elle aussi, partir en vacances. Ou même simplement partir loin, ça lui irait. Pourquoi ne pas refaire sa vie dans un autre pays, après tout ? Tout plaquer, ça la tentait terriblement. Vendre tous ses biens, quitter amis et travail pour partir loin d'ici. Elle rêvait de pouvoir s'échapper de ce quotidien qui l'avait brisé et rendu pratiquement folle par moments.

Mais elle gardait la foi, c'était pour ses parents et leur bonheur qu'elle faisait tout ça, qu'elle subissait. Elle tiendrait, pour eux. Rien que pour eux. Uniquement pour eux. Malgré les épreuves et le fait qu'elle ne pourrait sortir de cette situation que quand son patron, mais surtout les clients, l'aurait décidé, elle tiendrait.

Mais même si elle était déterminée, Ochaco savait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement jamais s'en sortir. C'était impossible, son patron avait de quoi ruiner sa vie, de quoi la poursuivre même à l'autre bout du monde. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se fit de nouveau emporter par ses pensées et autres souvenirs.

La jeune héroïne revit alors dans son esprit le jour où son patron lui avait fait sa toute première proposition. C'était il y avait à peine six mois, mais ça lui paraissait si loin, presque comme une autre vie.

Il l'avait appelée dans son bureau, un soir, avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle après qu'elle ait fait sa patrouille et remplit sa paperasse. Au départ, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait été convoquée. Il lui semblait qu'elle faisait correctement son travail, mais savait-on jamais, peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur de jugement.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle s'était ce soir-là présentée à son supérieur. Ça s'était accentué quand elle avait vu le drôle de sourire qu'il lui avait offert quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Mais tout s'était arrangé quand il lui avait dit cette simple phrase :

_« Miss Uravity…Je sais bien que vous ne roulez pas sur l'or en ce moment, mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire qui vous permettrez de régler cela. »_

Ochaco ne s'était aucunement attendue à ça. Cette proposition pour le moins inattendue de son patron lui tira un petit rire gêné mais également une curiosité incroyable. Elle qui cherchait une solution, elle la tenait peut-être ! C'est pourquoi, elle posa innocemment la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« _Vraiment ? Quel est donc cette proposition, monsieur ?_

_\- Rien de plus simple. Il vous suffit simplement d'aller dîner avec un homme. C'est un homme influent pour nous, c'est un de nos…actionnaires, si je puis dire. Il vous admire énormément et aimerez beaucoup pouvoir…discuter de... vos activités héroïques avec vous. Comme il sait que vous ne pouvez pas perdre votre temps, il vous offrira donc une compensation financière en échange de ce…repas. »_

Quand elle entendit ça, Ochaco n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! La vie lui souriait-elle enfin ? On venait de lui donner la solution à ses problèmes d'argent juste comme ça…? Mais...mais...c'était formidable ! Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps ou de trouver cette proposition ne serait-ce qu'un peu louche. Elle fonçait tête la première.

Et c'est d'un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants d'une joie nouvelle qu'elle donna une réponse positive à son patron. Avec tout cet argent, ses problèmes allaient s'évaporer ! Elle allait pouvoir aider ses parents et se faire plaisir ! Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

Quand elle y repensait maintenant, elle avait encore envie de pleurer, mais pas de joie cette fois. Ce serait des larmes de désespoir qui rouleraient sur ses joues, pour sûr. Elle aimait ses parents, de tout son cœur, et s'était bien pour eux qu'elle faisait tout ça. Mais il n'empêche que…ce fut probablement l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

Parce qu'on lui avait menti. Parce qu'on l'avait trompé. Parce qu'on l'avait drogué. Parce qu'on l'avait abusé.

Et parce que maintenant, on la faisait chanter.

Cet homme ignoble, aussi ignoble de son patron avec qui il était de mèche…il l'avait piégé. Son supérieur qui lui avait vendu ça comme un simple repas avec un admirateur, ni plus, ni moins.

Mais ils lui avaient menti, tous les deux.

Et en acceptant, Ochaco était tombée dans leurs filets. Son innocence et sa candeur avaient joué en sa défaveur, et encore c'était un euphémisme.

Car même si au fil du repas, l'homme en face d'elle s'était montré tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et gentil…Ce ne fut pas la même histoire quand elle lui tomba dessus en fin de repas, abrutie par les drogues qu'il lui avait fait avaler à son insu. À partir de là, le loup se révéla dans toute sa splendeur, son sadisme, et sa cruauté.

L'emmenant dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse alors qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de donner un véritable consentement, il joua avec elle. Il s'amusa avec son corps au gré de ses envies. Lui faisant prendre telle ou telle position parce qu'elle lui plaisait, ne se souciant aucunement des ressentis ou de l'avis d'Ochaco. Il lui avait rit au nez, prenant des photos d'elle dénudées, humiliantes et rabaissantes.

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin-là, elle pleura. De longs sanglots qui lui déchirèrent la poitrine. Elle avait mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses souvenirs étaient décousus, et il lui en manquait probablement…mais il lui en restait assez pour avoir mal, être traumatisée, et en souffrir.

Ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle reçut un message de son patron avec une des photos prises la veille, avec un seul commentaire, mais qui la réduisit à néant.

« _Ce serait si dommage que les gens apprennent…Je suis sûr que là, tu percerais enfin et tu te ferais un nom, mais ce ne serait plus dans le même domaine. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, tu as intérêt à obéir._ »

En lisant ça, sa douleur n'en fut que plus grande. Elle cria, hurla, pleura, se recroquevilla, se débattit contre le vide, s'arracha les cheveux, se griffa…mais rien n'y changerait. C'était fini pour elle. Ochaco savait qu'elle était coincée.

C'est à partir de là que commença sa deuxième descente aux enfers. Il lui demandait de répondre à de plus en plus de « rendez-vous », comme il s'amusait à les appeler, et elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Alors certes, il lui donnait toujours de l'argent. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle gagnait dans cette histoire. Mais il était évident qu'elle perdait bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais gagner dans cette affaire.

Elle avait du mal à tenir, mais elle tentait du survivre à tout ça. Ochaco se rassurait et se consolait avec la seule force qui lui restait en ce monde, ses parents. Elle s'accrochait à eux plus qu'elle ne s'accrochait probablement à la vie. Au moins, eux pouvaient être heureux grâce à ça. N'était-ce pas là le principal ? Même si elle aussi, aurait bien voulu connaître le bonheur et profiter un peu plus longtemps...

Le bruit du moteur qui se coupa la ramena au présent. Elle était arrivée au palace de la Tokyo Tower apparemment.

Elle se força à faire le vide dans son esprit, chassant tous les souvenirs qui le peuplaient. Ce qui était fait été fait de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution à sa situation et doutait d'en trouver une un jour.

Sans un mot pour l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici, elle descendit de la voiture, marchant la tête haute vers la réception. Vraiment…sa vie partait en l'air à cause d'une seule et unique mauvaise décision. Ça en était presque risible tellement c'était ridicule. Une simple petite erreur qui l'avait menée au désastre.

Ochaco aurait tout donné pour être loin d'ici, échapper à l'homme qui l'attendait derrière les grandes portes vitrées du bâtiment. Pour un peu, elle sentait déjà le regard lubrique de ce pervers entrain de la déshabiller du regard.

Elle aurait vraiment tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer son destin. Ou même si elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé, au moins pouvoir s'enfuir loin d'ici. Dans une contrée exotique, sans aucune attache où elle pourrait couler des jours paisibles, heureux, et tranquilles, à simplement profité de la nature et du calme.

Mais c'était impossible. Elle s'était faite une raison.

Un sourire désabusé prit place sur ses lèvres après tout ça. La vie était ironique quand même. Car elle avait beau aller d'hôtel en hôtel…elle ne partait jamais en voyage.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de cet os ! Même s'il a été écrit dans le cadre de la fête de l'amour, il n'est pas des plus joyeux, je vous l'accorde XD Mais comment le trouvez vous ? La fin, ou juste l'os en général, vous a plu ? Dites moi ça !**

**(Si vous voulez manifester votre envie de lire une suite a cette histoire comme a pu le faire mon bêta, mettez simplement le mot **_**choucroute**_** en review XD)**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt au détour d'une autre fic ~**


End file.
